finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Adriano D Adamo/Walkthrough:Dissidia 012/Chapter 10 - Champions of Her Will
Moin, Moin und Hallo. Scheiße! Schon wieder der falsche Text. Was solls, die haben kein Patent für diesen Spruch. Oder vieleicht doch? In diesem Kapitel spielen wir den Krieger des Lichts. Seine Attacke "Shining Wave" ist meiner Meinung die unfairste Attacke die ein Krieger Cosmos` haben kann. Und los gehts. Im Namen des Licht Zu Beginn sieht man das Dach des alten Chaos Schreins. Komisch ist, dass hier auf den kleinen Altaren ein Feuer brennt. Danach geht die Kamera nach unten in den Innerraum des Tempels. Da sieht man alle Krieger Chaos`. Artemisia meint, dass es Bald zum ultimatieven Kampf kommen wird. Beim hinhören hört man wie sie "mortal" sagt. Wie vom Spiel Mortal Kombat. Zur Info: Ist ein geiles und extrem brutales Spiel. Ich habs gezockt :D. Der Imperator meint es wird das absolute Ende der Welt. Er meint das einzige was sie aufhalten kann ist die Laune der Götter. Jetzt kommt auch Golbez. Danach kommt eine Sprechszene zwischen Garland und irgendein Wesen. Soll wohl Chaos sein. Chaos meint er wurde dazu bestimmt diese Welt zu regieren. Garland stimmt ihn, so ein Arschkriecher ist er, natürlich zu. Er sagt sein Ziel ist es Cosmos zu töten und Chaos in dies Welt zu bringen. Sie hat ihn bestimmt verlassen. Stellt euch das mal vor. Wäre betimmt ne` coole Szene. Aber weiter im Text. Chaos meint, dass es bald ein Ende des Konflikts gibt. Und dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit ist bis es passiert. Also in diesem Kapitel wird nicht am Anfang gezeigt wo man sich befindet. Aber eins kann ich euch sagen. Aber das folgende nicht weiter sagen. Wir beginnen in einem Gateway. Im "Forsaken Kingdom". Dieses Gateway hatten schon mal. Hier ist ein Boss. Gleich am Anfang? Ja vier veschiedene sogar. Und einen muss man zwei mal besiegen. Das heißt, wartet mal. Vier mal zwei, daraus die Wurzel ziehen, mal die Leute die diesen Satz lesen, also Null, durch Pi. Also 5 Bosse müssen wir besiegen. Um zum ersten zu kommen müssen wir nur einen besiegen. Und zwar eine Garland-Manikin Lv. 7. Sobald ihr die Stigma berührt habt seid ihr im Sanctuary. Er erinnert sich an Cosmos` Worte. Er soll das Licht beschützen. Weil eine zerbrochene Welt niemals verblassen kann. Dann spricht er (anscheined mit sich selbst) und sagt, dass er ihr den Wunsch erfüllen wird und, dass sie mit den den Kristallenin den Händen wieder Hoffnung in die Welt bringen. Dann taucht Graland auf und frägt ihn, wo er glaubt, dass er hin gehen wird. Garland frägt ihn ob er es wagt vor einen Kampf wegzulaufen. Der Krieger meint, dass er nicht beabsichtigt hat vor irgendwas wegzulaufen. Hat wohl noch nie ein Vaterschaftstest gemacht. Nach dem Kampf liegt Garland auf den Knien auf dem Boden. Garland frägt ihn ob er wirklich denkt, dass er die Welt retten kann. Der Krieger meint, dass die Hoffnung nicht stirbt. Garland meint, dass er ein Narr ist und, dass seine Hoffnung nichts weiter als eine Illusion ist. Los tritt ihm in die Eier und lauf weg! Er sagt, dass er bald denn Hintergrund des Konflikts sehen wird. Tritt ihm in die Eier! Dann verschwindet er in diesem schwarzen Rauch. Dann spricht er malwieder mit sich und sagt, dass das Licht immer mit ihnen sein wird. Danach geht er auch. Number 2 Jetzt sieht man die Weltkarte. Man sieht, dass er sich im Osten der Map befindet. Auf seinen Weg trifft er Cecil und Tidus. Die begleiten uns etwas. An der Oberwelt sind vier Lichter und ein Mogle-Shop. Hier sind folgende Esper: Shiva, Alexander und Chocobo. Das ist das viert oder fünfte Mal, dass wir diesen Shop erwischen. Und weiter. Das nächste Gateway ist das "Gateway of the Dammned". Beim Eintretten sieht man Golbez in Kefkas Turm. Sephiroth läuft ihn entgegen. Sie laufen aneinander vorbei. Sephiroth bleibt auf einmal stehen. Er frägt Golbez ob er das Licht vermisst. Er meint, dass er nur seine Pflicht erfüllt. Sephirot meint, dass vieleicht etwas passiert wenn er zu nah am Licht ist. Dann nimmt er eben eine Sonnenbrille. Danach laufen beide weiter.thumb|306px|Wenn der uns schon vor neun Kapiteln besiegen nicht konnte, wie will er es jetzt schaffen? Also da hier wieder ein Boss ist gehn wir den kurzen weg.thumb|left|Unsere elfte Esper. Und eine der Besten. Um zu ihn zu kommen müssen wir nur zwei erledigen. Die erste ist eine Lv. 7 Artemisia-Manikin und eine Lv. 7 Garland-Manikin. Aber da ist noch ein Esper-Stein. Und zwar Bahamut-Auto. Er wird von eine goldenen Squall-Manikin bewacht. Sobald ihr die Stigma berührt habt seid ihr im Planetenkern. Er sieht den geschwächten Firion. Hier ist es wohl die Szene wo Sephiroth ihn die Wildrosewegnimmt. Er rennt sofort zu Firion. Er meint er soll den Rest ihn überlassen. Firion mein er kann das nicht. Doch der Krieger sagt er soll gehn und nach den anderen sehen. Nach dem Kampf sagt Sephirtoh, dass er nicht so schlecht war. Hört sich an als ob er mit einer Nutte redet. Er sagt auch, dass es nur einen gibt der ihn fertig machen kann. Der Krieger frägt ihn was er ist. Sephiroth frägt ihn dann wieso er kämpft. Der Krieger meint wegen den Kristallen und um den Konflikt ein Ende zu bereiten. Dann verschwinden sie. Hexenjagd An der Oberwelt sind vier Lichter. Weiter vorne ist das "Southern Lufenia Gateway". Hier ist auch ein Boss. Um zu ihm zu kommen muss man nur zwei besiegen. Die erste ist eine Jekkt-Manikin Lv. 7 und die zweite ist ein Lv. 13 Kain-Manikin. Sobald ihr die Stigma berührt hab seid ihr in Artemisias Schloss. Er sagt, dass er ihre Presenz fühlt. Also soll sie sich zeigen. Sie meint, dass das beindruckend ist, er aber so die die Kristalle nicht finden wird. Sie frägt ihn auch warum er nicht aufgibt. Denn die Kristalle sind nur Überbleibsinne gefallener Götter. Er frägt sie ob sie mal aufhört zu reden. Hier verarscht echt jeder jeden. Nach dem Kampf frägt sie ihn ob er denkt, dass mit einem Sieg das Ende des Konflikts kommt. Er hat selbst keine Antwort. Sie meint, dass nichts besser wird. Sie sagt auch, dass seine Kraft nicht stark genug ist um die Welt zu retten. Er sagt, dass das nicht war ist weil die anderen auch nach ihren Kristallen suchen. Sie meint, dass er nie den Weg zu den Kristallen finden wird. Danach veschwindet sie. Wäre witzig wenn sie sagt: Geh jetzt weg, das ist mein Schloss. Danach meint der Krieger, dass er immer noch nicht den Weg zum Kristall gefunden hat. Danach kommt die Szene mit Squall und den Krieger. Hier muss man aber nicht kämpfen. Endlich mal keinen Boss Danach sieht man, dass er ganz im Osten ist. Bei der Verbindung zum Land of Disicord. Ab hier sind wir alleine. Obwohl uns Cecil und Tidus nicht geholfen haben und damit keinen Sinn erfüllt haben. An der Oberwelt sind vier Lichter, ein Mogle-Shop und ein weißes Gateway. Fangen wir beim Gateway an. Es ist das "Gateway to a Micro Desert". Geht vom Startpunkt zwei Felder weiter rechts und setzt da ein Multichain ein. So kriegt ihr alle. Und weiter. Im Mogle-Shop sind folgende Esper: Phönix, Odin, Leviathan, Bahamut und Syldra. Zur Info Leviathan ist die lieblings Beschwörung von einer unserer Administratoren Gunblade73. Das hier ist einer der besten Shops. Kauft Odin und Bahamut auf jeden Fall. Wenn ihr nicht genug KP habt ist ja da ein weißes Gateway. Auf dem Weg zum roten Gateway sind da mehrere Manikins auf dem Weg. Ganz weit vorne ist das "Conquered Trials Gateway". Beim Eintreten passiert nichts. Wollte nur einen kleinen Witz machen. Hier ist zum Glück kein Boss. Hier sind folgende Manikins: oben links Kefka Lv. 12, links Garland Lv. 12, unten rechts Lv. 20 Wolke der Dunkelheit und dann ist da noch ein großer Lv. 27 Golbez. Sobald ihr die Stigma berührt habt seid ihr in Artemisias Schloss. Der Krieger läuft auf den Schienen und fragt sich was das ist. Anscheindend spürt er etwas. Er frägt sich ob es Chaos oder etwas anderes ist. Kurz bevor er gehen will erscheint ihn Cosmos. Sie hält ihn noch auf. Sie meint hinter diesem Ort wartet eine unglaubliche Gefahr. Und dass diese Gefahr groß und fies ist. Er sagt nur er will seinen Kristall finden. Sie sagt zu ihm, dass es einen Unterschied zwischen Mut und Leichtsinn gibt. Er sagt, dass es einen Unterschied zwischen Vorsicht und Feigheit gibt. Gut zu wissen. Er sagt dass er weiss wenn es keine Hoffnung mehr gibt, dass sie ihm den Weg zeigt. Sie sagt, dass sie seine Bestimmung versteht. Und dass sie ihre ganze Hoffnung in ihn für die Hoffnung setzt für die Rettung der Welt. Danach verschwindet sie. Er sagt, dass sie sein beschützendes Licht sein wird. Hamlet, das Remake Für die was es nicht verstehen, sage ich es euch. Im Stück Hamlet versucht Hamlet den König umzubringen, der sein Onkel ist, weil der Onkel sein Vater, der vorherige König, umgebracht hat. Der Onkel ist dann mit der Mutter von Hamlet verheiratet. Voll die Inzest. Am Ende verreckt jeder. Ich habs so genannt weil der nächste Boss der Imperator ist. Und weiter. And der Oberwelt sind vier Lichter und diverse Manikins. Man kann von da die schwebenden Berge sehen. Wir müssen zum letzten von denen zwei mal hin. Das erste mal um Chaos zu beiegen und das zweite Mal um Feral Chaos zu vernichten. Am Ende dieser Passage ist das rote "Conflicting Virtues" Gateway. Hier ist ein Boss. Also der kurze Weg. Ich frag mich wer? Um zu ihm zu kommen muss man nur zwei Manikins besiegen. Die erste ist Kuja Lv. 12 und die zweite ist Garland Lv. 14. Wenn ihr die Terra-Manikin Lv. 20 besiegt könnt ihr zum Elexier oder Potion. Macht es lieber. Durch das werden eh die HP geheilt und die EX-Leiste gefüllt. Und weiter. Sobald ihr die Stigma berührt habt seid ihr Pandämonium. Der Imperator ist schon da und frägt ihn ob das schon alles war. Da sieht man, dass er hoch hackiege Stiefel trägt. Er sagt sogar, dass wir ihn jetzt was schulden. Ja tun wir. Mehrere Schläge ins Gesicht und in das Organ wo er was reintut um Spaß zu haben. Er sagt sie haben Bartz verloren. Haha. Das haha hier gilt nicht zur belustigung sondern zum auslachen. Der Krieger frägt sich was Bartz hier macht. Kurz danach erscheint ein Kristall. Er sagt er gibt den Krieger den Kristall wenn er für ihn arbeitet. Wenn dann schon einen Kristall monatlich und Versicherungen. Doch der Krieger zerstört den Kristall mit seiner Shining Wave. Er sagt er will diesen Konflikt mit seinen eigenen Händen beenden. Und dass er den Kristall alleine finden muss. Er sollte eins wissen: Eine einzelne Person kann nichts verändern! War nur spaß. Und los gehts. Nach dem Kampf sagt der Imperator, dass sein Entschluss den Konflikt zu beenden ist beeindruckend. Er sagt, dass er bald die Wahrheit herausfinden wird. Der Krieger frägt sich wo er hingegangen sein kann. Dann erscheint Garland. Er meint, dass es aussieht als ob er jetzt drann sei. Der Krieger ist überrascht, dass er noch lebt. Garland ist über seine Reaktion überrascht. Er sagt, dass er länger lebt als er. Und er wird immer zurück kommen. Wenn ihr hier mal nachschaut, seht ihr, dass da steht dass er unsterblich ist. Er sagt wenn er die Wahrheit über diesen Konflikt herausfinden will, soll er ihn folgen. Dann Verschwindet er. Das Ende des Konflikts? Man sieht die Map das Ende des Traumes. Squall und Zidane sind da mit ihren Kristallen. Zidane frägt was passiert wenn sie alle ihre Kristalle finden. Squall sagt, dass sie ihnen Hoffnung geben. Was war das den für eine Antwort? Daraufhin hält Bartz seinen Kristall ins Licht. In der Spiegelung erkennt er Cosmos. Man sieht, dass sie etwas weiter hinter ihn steht. Als er sich umdreht ist sie weg. Als Squall ihn frägt was los ist, sagt er, dass nichts los ist. Wieder an der Oberwelt sind vier Lichter udn ein KP-Gambler. Unser nächstes Gateway ist auf dem zweiten fliegnden Berg. Und es ist das (trommelwirbel) "Pervasive Sorrow" Gateway. Beim eintretten sieht man den interdimensionalen Riss. Final Fantasy V Map. Da sind Tidus, Cloud und Squall. Was macht den Squall da? Er war grad doch mit Zidane und Bartz zusammen. Tidus erzählte ihnen seine Geschichte. Einer frägt ob er mit ihn kommt. Squall macht eine Kopfbewegung in eine Richtung. Cloud sagt, dass die Geschicht weiter geht. Tidus hört ein Geräusch und dreht sich um. Doch da ist nichts. Und dann sieht man Artemisias Schloss. Da sind Firion und Zidane. Wie kommt Zidane jetz dahin. Firion redet wieder über die Wildrose. Sie hören auch ein Geräusch und gehen dahin wo es herkam. Hier ist ein Boss. Also der Kurze Weg. Um zu ihm zu kommen müssen wir malwieder zwei Manikins beiegen. Die erste ist eine Garland-Manikin Lv. 20 und die zweite eine Exdeath-Manikin Lv. 20. Sobald ihr die Stigma berührt habt seid ihr im alten Chaos Schrein. Garland wartet schon da auf uns. Der Krieger sagt, dass er nur gekommen ist um die Wahrheit herauszufinden und den Konflikt ein Ende zu bereiten. Garland meint, dass es für den Krieger keinen Sinn hat weiter zu machen. Weil es nie ein Ende geben wird. Der Krieger ist darüber verwundert. Er sagt, das der Kampf bis in alle Ewigkeit weiter geführt wird und so auch ihr Kampf immer weiter geführt wird. Er sagt, dass man da nicht rauskommen kann. Garland sagt er soll es akzeptieren und nicht einen Ausweg suchen. Der Krieger sagt nur, dass er Garland bedauert. Er sagt, dass er jetzt da rauskommen kann weil er die Wahrheit weiss. Alles was er tun muss ist bis zum Ende des Zyklus kämfen meint er. Er sagt was immer die Welt für ihn hat er wird nicht die Hoffnung aufgeben. Er sagt, dass er den Konflikt der Götter jetzt ein Ende bereiten wird und, dass er auch ihn retten wird. Garland sagt nur dass er genug Unsinn gehört hat. So beginnt die Kampfszene. Der Krieger des Lichts rennt auf Garland zu. Garland macht sein Schwert zu einem Kettenschwert. Er schwingt es herum und zerstört damit die Säulen und Teile der Decke. Der Krieger weicht den Teilen aus und zerstört auch ein paar von ihnen. Dann beschwört er mehrere Lichtschwerter hinter sich und schießt sie auf Garland. Er macht sein Schwert zu einem Hammer und schlägt so fest auf den Boden, dass ein rießieger Riss entsteht. Der Krieger kommt aus dem Staub auf Garland und greifft ihn an. Doch er blockt den Schlag mit seinem Schwert. Garland sagt, dass sie für immer im Konflikt feststecken. Dann hohlt er aus seinem Schwert ein zweites und greift ihn an. Doch der Krieger weicht aus. Danach folgen mehrere Schwerthiebe. Der Krieger macht einen großen Sprungthumb|294px|Jetzt machen wir ihn endgültig fertigzurück um auszuweichen. Danach springt er auf ihn los. Kurz bevor er bei ihn ist beginnt der Kampf. Die Kampfszenen werden immer cooler. Nach dem Kampf sind beide auf dem Dach und Garland liegt auf den Knien vor den Krieger. Da gehört auch ein Knecht wie er hin. *böse lachen und hände reiben* Dann erscheint sein richtiger Kristall. Garland meint der Kristall hat die Kraft die Fesseln der Zeit zu durchtrennen. Krieger sagt, dass es dann also auch die Kraft hat diesen Konflikt zu beenden. Steht bestimmt in der Anleitung: Magischer Kristall. Hat die Kraft die Fesseln der Zeit zu durchtrennen aber nicht um einen göttlichen Konflikt zu beenden. Nicht in der Nähe von Kindern aufbewahren. Bei Frage oder Problemen lesen sie die Pakunksbeilge oder Fragen sie den Verkäufer oder ihren nächstgelegenen Gott. Wäre witzig. Garland meint, dass die Kristalle der Existenz der Götter ein Ende bereitten. Der Krieger hat keinen Plan was er sagt. Also fordert er ihn es zu sagen. Er frägt ihn was er denkt was passiert wenn alle Kristalle zusammen kommen. Und dann verschwindet er. Obwohl er weg ist frägt er ihn was passiert wenn der Zyklus gebrochen wird. Er sagt ihm, dass sie sich in naher Zukunft wiedersehen. Dann kommen die anderen neun Nasen. Er frägt sie ob es ihnen gut geht. Der Zwiebelritter meint, dass es ein Kindespiel war. Ja, so wie er auf Kind gemacht hat, bestimmt. Er meint, dass sie alle zu Cosmos gehen sollten. Er sagt zu sich selber, dass egal wie lange die Finsternis wütet, das wird immer mit ihnen sein. Ordnung kann erst entstehen, wenn das Chaos wütet Cosmos ist im Sanctuary. Sie sagt, dass alles ein entloser Traum ist. Dann kommen unsere zehn Nasen, ich wurde darauf hingewiesen dass Nase eine Beleidigung ist, obwohl der Mensch es zum Leben braucht, Protagonisten. Man sieht nur weiß und Cosmos sagt, dass die Fantasie zu ende gehen muss. Die Anderen reden miteinander, bestimmt über ihere Reise, und der Krieger kommt als letztes an. Sie drehen sich alle zu Cosmos um. Der Krieger des Lichts sagt, dass sie diesen Kampf hier und jetzt beenden werden. Und dann hohlt er seinen Kristall raus. Doch Cosmos sagt NEIN. Was geht mit der ab? Sie sagt alles ist geregelt. Um sie kommen Lichter und sie fällt hin. Sie sagt, dass ihr Schiksal besiegelt ist, in der Finsternis. Was hat die den geraucht?! Schikt uns auf eine Reise wo die Hälfte fast abkrazt, wo zwei entführt werden und dann sagt die uns, dass wir verrecken? Hätte sie es uns am Anfang gesagt. So hätten wir uns alles ersparrt. Dann verwandelt sich das Sanctuary in die "Edge of Disicord" zu deutsch "Ende des Wirwarns". Und aufeinmal schwebt über Cosmos das Ar******* Chaos. Tidus rennt sofort los um sie zu retten. Doch der macht nur ein Augenzwinkern und er fällt zurück. Genauso macht er es bei den anderen. Sie sind dann wie starr am Boden gefesselt. Chaos sagt, dass sie ihr Ende im Fegefeuer finden. Er sagt zu Cosmos, dass es eine Schande für sie sein muss. Sie sagt es ist nicht seine Entscheidung. Sie sagt sie müssen die wahre Dunkelheit kennen lernen. Ok die ist eindeutig bekifft!!! Er sagt, dass er ihr den Wunsch erfüllt. Er sagt er wird jedes Licht auslöschen. Daraufhin lässt er ein Inferon um Cosmos entstehen. Dieses verdammte Arschloch hat grad Cosmos getötet! Das reicht! Wir werden ihn und seinen S&M-Knechten die Grütze aus dem Leib prügeln. Chaos sagt, dass die Welt unveränderlich ist. Und so verschwinden auch die Krieger Cosmos`. Und so endet das Kapitel. Navigation Zurückblättern I Inhaltsverzeichnis I Vorblättern